batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivo:Adelanto - A Mad Tea-Party
Descripción Kate y Alice continúan su baile de hermana / némesis, mientras que Alice y Mouse construyen su plan más malvado hasta el momento. Mary invita a Kate a un evento especial en honor a Catherine y Jacob toma una decisión que deja a Kate perpleja. Watchmen 1x05 Promo "This Extraordinary Being" HD Profundamente bajo la influencia de la nostalgia, Angela obtiene un relato de primera mano del viaje de su abuelo. Watchmen 1x05 promo, Watchmen 1x05, Watchmen promo season 1 episode 5 promo, Watchmen promo 1x05 preview, Watchmen promo 1x05 trailer, Watchmen promo Season 1, Watchmen promo s01e05 Supergirl 5x08 Promo "The Wrath of Rama Khan" HD La lucha de Supergirl contra Leviathan llega a un punto de ebullición cuando se enfrenta a Rama Khan. Mientras tanto, mientras Lena y Hope trabajan para lanzar el Proyecto Non Nocere, Hope demuestra ser un activo invaluable para Lena. Supergirl 5x08 promo, Supergirl 5x08, Supergirl promo season 5 episode 8 promo, Supergirl promo 5x08 preview, Supergirl promo 5x08 trailer, Supergirl promo Season 5, Supergirl promo s05e08 TWD 10x08 Promo "The World Before" HD Una pelea causa tensiones en Oceanside mientras los alejandrinos se embarcan en una misión de alto riesgo. Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for porpuses such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. Prodigal Son 1x09 Promo "Pied-A-Terre" HD His dark Materials 1x02 Promo "The Spies" The Flash 6x06 Promo "License to Elongate" HD Barry dirige su atención a preparar a Elongated Man para la vida después de Crisis y sin The Flash, pero Ralph finalmente le enseña a Barry una lección. Mientras tanto, Cecile enfrenta su propio momento de autodescubrimiento mientras la ayuda a recuperarse, Chester P. Runk reclama su identidad. Arrow 8x04 Promo "Present Tense" HD Cuando aparece un nuevo y misterioso Deathstroke en Star City, Oliver y Team Arrow insisten en derrotar a este villano ellos mismos. Mientras se recupera de la pérdida de uno de los suyos, el futuro Team Arrow descubre una nueva forma de tratar de detener a JJ. Stumptown 1x07 Promo "November Surprise" HD Legacies 2x06 Promo "That's Nothing I Had to Remember" Cuando un monstruo que busca la verdad llega a Mystic Falls durante el Día de la Commonwealth, Hope y Lizzie temen que los secretos que han estado guardando los hayan convertido en objetivos. Mientras tanto, MG, Kaleb y Kym buscan un aliado poco probable, que puede tener conocimiento sobre cómo derrotar al último monstruo. Finalmente, Freya recibe una visita inesperada de uno de los estudiantes de Salvatore. Legacies 2x06 promo, Legacies 2x06, Legacies promo season 2 episode 6 promo, Legacies ergirl promo 2x06 preview, Legacies promo 2x06 trailer, Legacies promo Season 2, Legacies promo s02e06 Gracias por pasar, dale like y deja un comentario! Únete al canal para recibir notificaciones de los próximos vídeos. Categoría:Vídeos